Crash Site
Site of the Crash is an area that appears in the game Pikmin: Louie's Adventure. It is the first site ever encountered in the game, and there are three Pikmin types located here. Opening Cutscene This is continued from the story on the page Pikmin: Louie's Adventure Louie and Violet are about to crash! Thinking quickly, Louie immediately takes the controls from Violet and desperately tries to steer their ship, the S.S. Porpoise, away from the planet's surface. But still, they plummet toward the ground. Suddenly, a huge tree looms up in front of them. Louie manages to bank the ship around in time, but a terrific CRASH is heard throughout the spaceship. Violet looks back and sees that the cargo bay door has been opened, and all of the 70 parts to the supercomputer go flying out! Violet dives after it, but ends up falling out of the cockpit herself. She screams for Louie to help her, and Louie calmly points to a nearby pool of water. Violet lands in the water pool safely while Louie flies off to find a place to land. As Louie lands, he suddenly hears a scream coming from where Violet was. When Louie manages to get there, he sees a big Water Dumple chasing Violet. Suddenly, deja vu kicks in, and Louie realizes exactly what planet they have arrived on. He looks about desperately for Pikmin, and suddenly brightens up when he sees a Blue Pikmin Onion nearby. From here, the first cutscene ends, and a tutorial starts showing you how to play, and once you finish learning you are assigned the mission of rescuing Violet from the Water Dumple. Once you rescue her, she hugs Louie and gives him a little kiss, at which Louie quickly pulls away (in the background, if you look closely, you'll see a Blue Pikmin staring and covering another one's eyes). From the cutscene ends, allowing you explore. After you get thirty Blue Pikmin, Louie will remind Violet that they have to find all the computer parts, immediately! Area Description Vast land full of pellet posies and nectar. Enemies are weak and easy to defeat. Enemies include dwarf red bulborb,dwarf green bulborb,red bulborb,and many others.But wait, the more the nectar the more the enemies so beware. Blue pikmin, red pikmin,and yellow pikmin are all here.You'll need at least 50 pikmin or more for the boss.(I can't tell you what the boss is, you'll find out later.) Supercomputer Parts *Computer Blueprints *Display Screen 1/3 *Memory Chip .02 *Cisco Controller *Spacebar *Camera *Display Screen 2/3 *Geiger Gauge *Weather Antennae *Passcode Locker Pikmin Discovered Here *Blue Pikmin *Red Pikmin *Yellow Pikmin Ending Cutscene This cutscene will play when you discover the Computer Blueprints. Louie will look at them closely for a few moments, and then suddenly leaps for joy. He begins explaining to Violet that with these blueprints, they can find all the parts they need with the help of the pikmin. Violet asks, "How will we collect 70 computer parts when we have only 70 days left to get this delivered on time?" Louie excitedly replies, "It has been done! Do you remember that picture you saw in my office?" "Of that space captain, what was his name, Olimar?" "Yes, but how do you forget him? He saved your life! Anyways, he was shipwrecked here, and in only thirty days managed to collect thirty ship parts for his wrecked ship! We can do the same, only we only have to collect computer parts!" The day then ends, and the two collectors are seen blasting off, along with the Blue Pikmin's onion.